The Prancing Pony
by PKWolf014
Summary: Hiccup is invisible. No one notices him, or seems to care, all except those who shouldn't. Hiccup is ignored by his father until a accident, where he is saved by a black stallion. **MODERN AU :)**
1. Welcome To Living Misery

**Author's Note: Listening to a song and this popped up in my head. Sorry this chapter is so short its worth crying over. The song is: 'Forgotten Toys' Parade'. I dont know by who, but its instrumental.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter One: -Welcome to living misery- 

Shattered.

That's my family, my life, my mind. There is no escape from the stinging pain of inside.

My lips purse together as I flip down the story I'm reading on my phone gradually losing and gaining interest. I sigh heavily turning off the device and putting it on my desk, staring at it for a second.

I stand, looking at the pile of finished homework sitting on my desk waiting for me to shove them into my backpack. A small groan escapes my lips as I hear footsteps down stairs.

Probably another politician. As my father is mayor Berk you'd think I'd be used to it but I'm not. They still manage to bug me at two in the morning.

I pick up a pen spinning it back and forth as I decide whether to risk the chance of sneaking into the kitchen and steal a roll to make up for the food I've missed the last few days or just pretend I'm not hungry again.

Deciding on the latter I turn looking out the window of my small room staring at the flickering lights of dark city. Gobber a car repair shop owner I work for once told me that the stars are our guardian angels watching over us, twinkling to let us know we're never alone.

I let out a breath through my nose looking at the frosted edges, some job my guardian angel done. My mom died at my birth, and I'm bullied every day, and my dad ignores me, I'm pretty sure he blames me for my moms death.

I would too.

I put a hand on the glass clenching the black pen in my hands, turning my gaze to the forest. The isle of Berk isn't largely populated, lots of wild animals wander the streets. My breath fogs my vision and I rub it away with ym brown jacket.

I should sleep, but I can't. Night is when I feel alive, my brain jumping into action, actually functioning right.

The pen cracks and I look down at it and the ink leaking onto my fingers. Shattered pen.

I look forward as I see something running through the woods. It's a blur in the darkness, but free.

Oh, how I long to run away to.

 **A/N Let me know what you think. Again, I give apologies for the short chapter. But its better than a really long boring one right? :)**

 **Please Review!**


	2. No Title

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The next morning I force my eyes open and shift slightly before I learn the hard way that I was on the edge of my bed. I hit the ground face first and let out a slow breath before lifting my head up.

I had slept fully clothed. Fantastic. I adjust my jacket zipper and get to my feet grabbing my glasses from off the side table.

My stomachs gurgles loudly reminding me of the last few misses meals and I give an annoyed breath grabbing my backpack before heading down the stairs. The house itself is huge large enough to get lost in for days. My dads always been one for the whole, "Go big or go home" thing. Even if he wasn't the mayor, I'm sure we still would have loved in a large mansion.

I grip my backpack straps tighter my bony fingers curling around them tightly. I let out a heavy breath through my nose before I push open the door to the kitchen. The house has several maids, and other workers to keep it running but Im positive none of them are anywhere near as spunky as the cook.

She literally makes you dread going into the kitchen. "Honey! Oh its been days! I was wondering when you'd show up in my layer again." Sandra says and looks back at me from the stove with a wide smile.

Sandra is a large women with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, she believes firmly in the eighties clothing and is rarely (if ever) seen wearing anything else. I smile weakly and she chuckles, "So whatcha feeling today? Muffin, pancakes, scrambled eggs-" she starts to list before I interrupt her.

"No. Im running late, I'll just grab an apple." I say and walk over to the refrigerator.

Sandra tsks her tongue softly, "You got to have something more than that, hon." She says as I grab the worst looking apple I can and look up at her.

"Nope I'm fine." I assure.

"No. No ones starving on my watch,take this muffin at least." She says and shoves the biggest muffin I had ever seen in my life into my arms.

"Is this a small cake?" I ask my jaw falling slightly. She chuckles.

"Nope. Your much to thin." She says and I look up at her irritated slightly.

"You just gestured to all of me." I say dryly and shove the muffin onto the table.

Sandra flips over bacon in her pan and I stare at the grease surrounding them not as surprised as I should be. Sandra tends to over grease everything. I start to retreat to the door hoping Sandra is so focused on her cooking to doesn't notice me sneaking awa-

"Hiccup." She says and cuts off my train of thoughts. I freeze before turning back to her.

"You look tired. Your sure you don't want anything?" She asks and I nod before pulling the door open and slipping outside.

I run my hand over the apple again feeling the bruised and rough spots. I hate people worring about me when there are better things to worry about. It's why I never tell anyone if I'm sick or hungry or need something. I hate being a money pit. I look at the apple again as I reach the front door and push up my glasses before tossing the fruit into the trash can, no longer hungry, just tired.

...

"Did anyone study for this test?" Mrs. Larson demands angrily snapping me from my daze. I look up at her, trying to keep my eyes open as the rest of the class pales.

"I did!" A voice declares, I look back at the owner, Tristan Thorsten, tall blond and always seen in a baseball cap, "Not." He finishes and nudges his twin sister, Rachel grinning.

Mrs. Larson purses her lips before grabbing a stack of papers off her desk, "There was only one A." She says and sighs before handing out the papers. "If this is the rising generation, were doomed." Mrs. Larson finishes.

I lift my head back up, managing to stay awake, I haven't slept in a few days and my body is protesting heavily. A hand slams onto my desk and I jump looking up as Mrs. Larson removes her hand from the A on the top of the paper.

I look up at her in shock and she pushes up her glasses giving a low murmur of, "Good job," before continuing to hand out the papers.

"As result of all of you being...well teenagers everyone below B is required to study, and retake this." Mrs. Larson says striding to the front of the room her heels clicking against the ground. Everyone groans as what she says processes in their brains.

"Ugh, what of you got a F-squared, what does that even mean, its impressive, for sure, but what?" Tristan, more commonly known as Tuffnut(There was this bag of peanuts the first day of second grade, before nightmares are evident,I will stop there).

"It means, that you failed it twice." Mrs. Larson says and I look up at her. How did he fail it twice if he's only taken it once? Mrs. Larson pushes up her glasses before she looks up at us. "What are you all sitting around here for? Go! Class dismissed!" She declares and I rise from my seat grabbing my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder, walking out of the room.

"So you got the A?" A voice says and I turn looking back at Snotlout as he walks forward, behind me. A feeling of dread settles in my stomach and I grip the backpacks strap tighter saying nothing.

"Your so pathetic." Snotlout says behind me and I stop, looking back at him through the mass of students retreating the high school.

"How so?" I ask, clenching my teeth together.

"What did Hiccup do wrong today?" Snotlout asks as the twins appear behind him suddenly as if they sensed the rising tension and came as quick as they could.

"He showed up?" Tuffnut offers.

"He didn't get eaten." Rachel says and I bite down on my lip walking past them, Rachel also involves in peanut incident is nicknamed Ruffnut, "Yeah, you run, go home and cry to your dead mother!" Ruffnut shouts and I glance back at her, glaring intensely.

I had learned a long time ago that if I talk, they have more to build off of. And I have less time to retreat before it becomes physical.

I manage to break free of the crowds heading for their parents and cars. I have no parent to pick me up, sometimes dad will send someone to pick me up, only if I need to be home or he needs to leave.

Rain starts to pour heavily on me as I start the trek to Gobber's car shop. Gobber is a one handed one legged man, he'd lost his limbs after a car he was repairing went crazy. I slip onto one of the unused roads. I take it every day, it's dusty and not really used much anymore, Berk has a lot of them. Walking the road made it three miles longer but its less time I have to spend in the house, feeling like I'm going crazy.

About an hour passes before I open the door to a car repair shop. The bell rings and I walk into the back dumping my backpack onto the ground. Gobber rolls out from under a SUV, looking at me. "Oh I was wondering when you'd show up." He says and grabs a wrench from off the ground.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." I apologize and look at him.

"Pulled another all nighter did you?" Gobber asks his heavy Scottish accent making it a little harder to understand him.

"Yeah." I admit leaning down and pick a hammer off the ground handing it to him, "So what's wrong with this lovely hunk of metal?" I ask patting the side.

"Eh, engine busted, guy just dropped it off with a wad of cash and told me to fix it." Gobber says and I stare at the car for a second before popping open the hood.

"So let me guess, something happed between you and Stoick again?" Gobber asks and I sigh heavily.

"Yeah, he made me hide in my room during a meeting that lasts for five hours, I seriously felt the need to tell him, "I'll be in my room, pretending I don't exist."". I say.

Gobber laughs, "No need for Harry Potter quotes." He says and I roll up the sleeves of my jacket grabbing a few wires or the engine.

"He never listens, I promise you that if I ran off he wouldn't even notice." I say angrily, and push up my glasses with my elbow.

"Nah, I think that I'd notice. Who'd do all the work as I sit in the corner?" Gobber asks.

"Ha ha." I say dryly twisting several wires together and the engine roars to life.

"See." Gobber says getting out from under the SUV, "Your going to just glance at cars and they'll roar to life." Gobber says and I shrug before slamming down the lid. "Listen, Stoick's under a lot of stress, right now. There's been an uproar of criminal activity." Gobber says and I look back at him.

Still not helping, "Okay." I say to get him to stop talking. Gobber sighs before he moves onto another car. I stare at the red SUV for a second staring at the label marked on the side. R.D.

Probably some band or something. I roll up my sleeves again before moving over to the next car, thinking nothing more of the red SUV.

 **A/N: I will try to make the next one a little longer. :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Blind and Toothless

**A/N Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After helping Gobber with cars for a few hours I start the walk home.

The path is rocky and uneven and it would be nearly impossible to go down it in crutches or on a motorcycle. The bumps would be the end of you. I grip the straps to my backpack tighter pulling the heavy books up so they rest between my shoulder blades.

Twigs snapping makes me jerk my head up and I look into the surrounding forest scanning in the trees. A few seconds later I see a black blur rush through the trees.

I pause watching it for a little before it stops after smashing into a tree. It's a horse. I realize and watch it for a second, as it neighs and its wild black mane tangled hopelessly blows in the wind.

The stallion stops and turns its head looking around me. This horse is blind I realize after a second my eyes widening. It huffs in my direction and I glance around making sure no ones hear before I slip into the woods.

The stallion follows me by my footsteps and I set down my backpack unsure what Im doing but slowly reach out my hands for him to sniff.

He does so and I look inside his jaw squinting my eyes slightly. "Huh," I murmur and stare at the large quantity of missing teeth. "Toothless." I mumble before my cell phone rings.

The stallion tears up and I jump back from it before I races off into the woods. I scramble for my phone and turn it on reading the ID, dad. Great. I answer, "Hey." I say quietly grabbing my backpack from off the ground.

"Hiccup! Where are you?" Dad demands and I rub my eyes with one hand and slip back onto the road.

"Going home." I answer.

"School ended over four hours ago." Dad says and I nod even though he can see it. Im surprised you noticed. I say in my head, biting on my tongue to keep it from coming out.

"Yeah, helped Gobber, got caught up in traffic." I lie staring at the perfectly calm road Im walking on.

"Ok." Dad says and turns off his phone after saying, "See you later." I turn off my phone clenching my jaw slightly in annoyance.

"You to." I mutter and pocket the device before carrying on down the road my thoughts drift in to the blind toothless stallion. I sigh again before I carry forward heading back home to the small prison of my bed room.

Home is a place where your safe. There is a sense of calm, and unity. I've never experienced home before. Sandra tries. She really does to make me feel at home but she cant.

Well a trusted cook, she is not family.

I dont even know if I have a family left. I glance back at the forest wear the stallion was but can't see the black blur of the horse anywhere.

I release a heavy sigh and continue forward mentally calculating how much time I have until I'm home. About an hour if I'm right.

My hand hovers over my pocket with my phone for a brief second as I try and figure out why dad called me. He never does and its weird.

Is there an important meeting I need to be at? What is it?

I probably just messed something up again. Maybe he was just calling because Sandra made him. She sometimes does that. The more I think about that the mofe accurate it seems.

I pull up my hood and close my eyes releasing a long breath before I continue forward. A qoute from my mother my dad has in the house coming to mind: Just keep breathing. It may feel awful right now, but nothing lasts forever.  
 **A/N Hi! Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Accident

**A/N Sorry for the mess up! This is now actually chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing? !**

I woke up a few days later with a horrible feeling of dread in my stomach like something is going to go horribly wrong today.

I brush off the feeling as best I can and repeat my normal morning patterns of avoiding the kitchen and other employees. As soon as I step foot into the surrounding yard the bell rings. And Im late. Fantastic. I groan softly before biting my tongue and race forward to the building.

I throw open the door to the classroom and rush inside the scence from Frozen coming to mind where Elsa runs after her powers are discovered coming to mind."Late." Mrs. Larson declares without even looking back at me.

"Set you backpack down and come here." She commands and I kick my ankle softly before I dump my backpack onto a chair and walk forward feeling the gaze of the class on my back.

Mrs. Larson turns from the chalkboard and pats at her bun before walking forward her heels clicking against the ground softly.

"As you have volunteered yourself Mr. Haddock, you get to demonstrate how to make this volcano erupt." She says and points to a desk pulled up in front of hers, a volcano set on the top Baking Soda and vinegar on the top.

"Okay." I say and she gives me a gentle push before backing up to the rest of the class watching me. I sigh slightly before I grab the Baking Soda. Everyone knows how to do this. Why is she forcing me to create something the class and I already know how to do.

"Your doing great!" Snotlout yells from the back of the room and I jump unprepared for the voice and the vinegar Im holding in one hand pours into the Baking Soda's can.

I drop both in shock and they land in the volcano. There's a low hissing noise before the Baking Soda reacts and the volcano explodes, out instead of up.

I duck under the desk as the rest of the class coveres there heads. Never have I once come across a reaction that bad. I sit up slowly and push my glasses up my nose staring at the exploded volcano in surprise.

"Well that was...impresive." Mrs. Larson says and I put the teaspoon I have in one hand into the melting table cloth on the desk. "Go sit down." She commands me and I wordlessly take my seat.

Tuffnut snickers, "Queit the performance." He says and I lower my head slightly.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly." Snotlout says and I glance af him.

"Thank you, I was trying." I say dryly looking as Mrs. Larson starts to clean up the desk and begins giving her lesson.

A few hours later I stumble out of school, the need to pass out growing every second. No sleep and lack of food has been building on me but I just hate having to deal with the cooks at our house.

I peel open my eyes blinking once as the overcast sky. No sun. "Hey Haddock!" Tuffnut yells and I groan softly picking up the pace to get out onto the sidewalk. "Wow, your fast." He says panting. I glance at him before Ruffnut and Snotlout are at my other side suddenly.

"Going somewhere?" Snotlout asks and I glance at him.

"Are you?" I retort and his step falters for a second as he thinks about it.

"Oh! You rang go hear a joke?" Ruffnut asks and jabs at my ribs with her elbow.

"No." I answer and she continues anyway.

"Why did everyone a freak?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut shrugs, "Because he was a hiccup in the crowd!" She says and bursts out laughing.

Ouch.

I pull away from all three of them and don't look back biting heavily on my lip before I test a glance. All threw of them are still in fits of laughter hardly standing up straight.

I clench my jaw walking forward, sorry Gobber. Im going to wander in the woods for a few hours. Good luck. I say to him mentally before I break into a run to the dust trails.

A hiccup in the crowd. I'm the weird one. I always will be. I reach the forest and the trees surrounding me give a sense of calm. The bark cant call me things and tell me how I'm a mess-up. And if it does ignore me I cant tell, there trees.

A few hours pass and the sky is even darker, the threat of rain is starting to become real and I know I need to go home before Im stuck out here overnight.

I look up at the sky as thunder ripples and rain pours down on me. I scowl, "Really!?" I yell up at it, the clouds pour harder as id mocking me and I lower my head swinging my hood over my shoulder.

I trudge through the woods finally making it to the wet slippery road. It's going to take me a long time to get out of the rain. Close to hours.

I wipe my eyes trying to clear my eyes when I hear a screeching noise, like wheels of a car. I try and remove the water faster as I see a flash of light, I can't tell if its lighting or something else. Something rams into me hitting my left side and I'm thrown backwards spots dancing in my vision.

I bite down on my tongue as my insides catch up with my outsides. My entire left side feels broken. I can see the headlights of a car in the dark sky and a car door slams.

I grip my left leg with my broken fingers hardly conscious as two men walk in front of me holding guns. "Ah, great, you killed him, Alvin." A voice says angrily and I hiss through my teeth unsure who these people are or what they're doing my only thought, OW!

"He's breathn' he's looking at us." The first man growls and the second and holds a rifle out at me "Just grab the kid and lets go, Dagur!" The first man yells at the second angrily.

I grip my leg, the pain pulsing with every heart beat, increasing. Everything hurts my fingers feel broken and I look up as I hear the footsteps of the second one drawing closer.

I close my eyes tightly trying to remain conscious. A furious neigh makes me rip them open again my and I see the same black stallion from a few days earlier dive in front of me. The stallion jumps onto the Dagur

He yelps and I close my eyes tightly again the need to pass out increasing every second. "Alvin! Lets just get the kid later!" Dagur shouts and car doors slam. I feel the dust land on me as the car zooms past my pain filled body.

The rain pours heavily and something nudges my arm. I force my eyes open, groaning and see through my dancing vision the stallion leaning over me, "Tooth-Toothless?" I ask softly before the world goes dark.

 **A/N Sorry, again for the mix up!**


	5. Flashlight

**A/N Sorry guys. The day I get a chapter above 1,000 words we can all throw an imaginary party.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"This rain is awful." Grenda Ingerman says as she watches the window wipers go back and forth wiping the rain pouring down on them a small flash flood.

The Ingerman family is going out of town for the week end and was taking a unused road as a shortcut.

"I know." Fredrick, more commonly known by Fishlegs says from the back seat of the car, "It's even worse in the night." He adds and looks at his parents.

"This road isn't used very often. The mud is sticking to the car." Luke says and increases the headlights.

Grenda takes in a sharp breath, "LUKE! Stop the car!" She shrieks her voice gaining several octaves.

Luke slams on the breaks and Fishlegs whacks his head against the drivers seat. But before he's even lifted up his head his mother rips open her car door and rushes out of it, not even bothering to shut the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Grenda yells and races forward the rain pouring down on her face soaking her to the bone. She stares down at the teen laying next to the road, pale and limbs bent out of place, clearly unconscious.

She races forward grasping his arm feeling for a pulse as Fishlegs and Luke get out of the car. When she doesn't find one from his thin wrist she puts her head to his soaking chest.

Luke after seeing his wife's discovery runs back to the car and grabs his phone dialing 9-1-1. "That's Hiccup!" Fishlegs squeaks and rushes next to his mother.

"Fishlegs, go grab the flashlight from the back." Grenda commands and Fishkefs rushes off as Grenda looks down staring at his left leg her eyes wideing.

"Yes, just a body on the road! I dont know who it is!" Luke says and walks over to his wife. "Hurry!" Luke says before he ends the call looking down at the hardly breathing teen.

"What do you think happened?" He asks. Fishlegs at this second rushes forward flashlight lit handing it to Grenda.

"It looks like he was attacked by a wild horse." Grenda says shining the light nearby where even through the thick mud and heavy rain, horse prints were visible.

"Stallion, a war horse by the looks of the marks." Fishlegs notes before sirens are heard.

"Oh, the ambulance is here." Grenda says and stands shivering from the cold rain as lights flash in the distance before a ambulance screeches to a stop next to the Ingermans stopped van.

People rush forward and a women Fishlegs recognizes as Fira Jorgensen races forward. "That's my nephew!" She says before people rush past and within the next two minutes the soaking broken boy is loaded into the ambulance.

"I hope he's okay." Fishelgs says watching the sirens flash and the ambulance break all speed records as they rave to the hospital.

"Don't worry. Were going to see." Grenda says and climbs into the van Luke and Fishlegs following before Luke spins the car around chasing after the ambulance.

...

Stoick Haddock's night had been nothing short of perfect. He had gotten his old football group together and they had watched football together. Correction, they've been yelling at Stoick's huge TV screen for the last five hours.

"No! You idiot! Pass to the guy on the left! The _left_!" Gobber cries in outrage before Stoick's cell rings.

Sighing with annoyance at the thought of Stoick's few free hours being ruined he grabs his phone from his pocket surprised by the ID caller, Fira. Well he is fond of his sister and law, why wouldn't she call her husband? Putting his thoughts to the side, Stoick answers.

"Stoick Haddock, what can I do for you?" He asks and Fira lets out a shaky breath.

"Do you know where Hiccup is?" She asks softly.

"No. I haven't seen him since Monday." Stoick responds nonchalantly, irritation rolling off his words slightly. Hiccup is not his biggest concern right now.

"Your aware that its Frisay right?" Fira says surprise feeling her voice slightly.

"Im a busy man, Fira." Stoick replies.

"Hiccup was attacked by something over ten hours ago and has been in critical condition for an hour. This has been my first free moment. Stoick for the love of all things good get over here right now!" Fira shouts but before she had even finished speaking Stoick had dropped his phone and was racing for his truck.

 **A/N :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Welcome Back To The World Of The Living

**A/N YES! 1,000 words, now I just gotta aim for 2,000. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeep_.

I groan softly. Two more minutes. I lift up my hand and my eyes snap open at the wave of pain that shoots through my hand. This is not my room.

The room is so white its nearly glowing. It has pictures Im sure are very encouraging to a different planet. It takes a second for my brain to wrap around the place before I realize. This is a hospital room. Im in a hospital, and the beep is not an alarm clock but a heart monitor.

"Hiccup?" A voice asks softly and I turn my head looking over to the source and see my dad looking dirtier and more unkempt then I've ever seen him. "Oh your awake." He says his voice full of relief.

My fingers curl and I look at him, "What are you doing here?" I ask and he blinks once, then again.

"Hiccup, you nearly died. Why wouldn't I be here?" He asks and I shrug slightly imminently regretting my decision and grimace. "Look, I know I've been a horrible father, and Im sorry." Dad says and I look away from him staring at the ceiling.

"It's fine." I assure. No its not, but I don't want to hurt him. "Im used to people ignoring me." I say and scan my brain trying to figure out why Im hear nothing more than pulsing pain and rain coming to mind.

"No its not fine. I promise I will be better." Dad says and I tear my gaze from the white paint looking at him, hardly believing it.

"Wait. Are you serious? I mean you're so busy all the time and I get that. You don't have any time for me." I say and dad sighs heavily taking my right hand in his own.

The door to the room is thrown open with a bang and I jump looking forward as a doctor strides into the room, demeanor radiating purpose, "Ah, Hiccup your awake!" He says and writes something down on the clipboard be has in hand.

"As far as I'm aware." I say dryly. Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up soon back into my shattered life.

The dr turns to dad and I try and read what his name tag says but cant, "Does he know about the...leg?" He asks and I glance between both men before I feel both my feet and my jaw drops my eyes widening ss my right leg passes through where the bottom of the left should be.

"Judging by your face, you just learned." The doctor says and I grasp the blanket with my right hand and lift it up staring at my legs.

Everything a little below my knee is gone. I will never be able to walk, or run again. Now you look broken to. A voice says in my head and I shove it to the side. "Were fashioning a prosthetic, you will be able to run and walk again." The doctor assure reading my face.

"It's gone." I whisper my words making it real.

"Yes. The bone was broken and shattered and scattered through your leg. It would have never healed right. Plus the rain you were in gave it frostbite-" the doctor starts to explain before I interrupt him.

"It's autumn! You can't get frostbite from rain!"

"Well congratulations on breaking the laws of physics." The doctor says dryly.

"Dad," I say and turn my head looking at him, "Do you know where my glasses ended up?" I ask and even through mg blurry vision I can see his eyes snap down to me.

"You wear glasses?" He asks and I sigh.

"And that's a no." I say sighing.

"Now, if I may have your divided attention Stoick, I need to talk to you privately, Hiccup, the police what to ask you what happened." The doctor says and dad stands and I feel the need to strech out my arms crying "No! Dont leave me!"

"I'll be back in less than a minute." Dad assure before he and the doctor leave me by myself.

I look forward before two police women walk into my line of sight, "Hiccup, Im officer Hofferson, and this is my partner, officer Junt." Officer Hoffeeson says and walks up to me. "Generally we wait until your at home but Stoick demanded this." She adds, "So, what happened? I need the full truth." She says and I look up at the ceiling wishing I could float up to it or melt away, being anywhere but here.

"I fell through the drain of my bathtub." I say sarcastically looking at them. Officer Junt's eyebrows shoot up but her partner just sighs.

"Hiccup. It will be easier for us to track down your attacker if you just tell us." Officer Hofferson says and I curl my hands into fists before scanning my brain for the memory, before it crashes into my head.

"I was walking home from school," I start hearing my voice grow distant,"When I was hit by a truck, as I was laying on the ground two men got out with guns. I passed out after that." I say and the stallions angry statute flashes into mind. But how do I explain that to them oh yeah, I met a horse the other day, I guess it likes me and saves me from being kidnapped.

"Can you describe the car?" One of them asks and I close mg eyes replaying to event.

"It was a red truck. I think I fixed it a few days ago." I say and open my eyes as dad and the doctor return to the small hospital room.

"Stoick, I think we know who attacked your son." Officer Hofferson says.

"Who? I thought it was a horse." Stoick says and I shake my head.

"Even I, who knows nothing about horses can confirm they do not just attack people, the hoof prints were just a horse checking out Hiccup." Officer Junt says.

Yup. Just checking. Not saving his life.

"Anyway, your son is being targeted by a dangerous criminal group that call themselves the Red Death." Hofferson says and dad pales.

The what?

"your sure?" Dad asks and the two police women share a look.

"Not for sure, its to early to tale. We've gotta go though, but thank tour for your time." Officer Junt days and the two leave the room.

Dad turns around slowly before moving across the room and sits down next to me. No other emotion on his face but worry.

 **A/N Yay!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Apologies

**A/N Hi**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After spending a few days slipping in and out of consciousness I manage to grasp it long enough to focus. I stare at the blurrily room before I pick out a person.

"What the-" I start surprised before a hand is slammed over my mouth.

"Shh, we worked really hard to get in here." Snotlout says and I look up at my cousin in disbelief before he removes his hand.

"Uh, "we"?" I ask and Snotlout nods.

"We." The twins say and sync and I let out a soft groan. "Were pretending to be tour cousins on your mothers side, incase they ask later." Tuffnut adds.

"Why are you even in here?" I hiss. I really, really dont want to have to deal with them right now. Regretting my decision to send dad off to be one with hygiene.

"Well we..." Ruffnut trails off for a second before continuing, "Wanted to say were sorry."

I blink and her in shock and my jaw falls slightly. "Oh."

"You know, we were total jerks and I feel terrible." Tuffnut says and Snotlout flicks something out before handing it to me.

Glasses. Hallelujah. "Thanks." I say before pushing them up with my right hand. "Oh wow. I forgot how terrible my eye sight is." I say and stare at the now clear twins and Snotlout.

"Is there anything we can do?" Snotlout asks and I bite down on my lip. Leave. That would be preferable.

"Nope." I say and follow Tuffnuts gaze to my right hand.

"Did you seriously only break things on your left side?" Tuffnut asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I was turned looking for a noise in the woods when the car hit me." I say and Ruffnut pales.

"Im so sorry! If I had just uses my brain you wouldn't have taken that road and the car-" she starts and I shake mg head softly.

"No. I would have taken it anyway. I hate populated places." I say and glance at the empty chairs, "You guys can sit down." I say and Tuffnut shakes his head.

"Nah, it prevents us from staring into your soul." He says and I blink slowly. "But seriously, Im sorry." Tuffnut adds voice serious.

"Me to." Ruffnut adds.

"Yeah, me three." Snotlout adds.

"I promise thee, we will be thy crutch when thou crutchs are missing!" Tuffnut days raising his arm dramatically.

"Why are you talking like Shakespeare?" I ask and his arm falls slowly.

"You completely ruined the moment."

I sigh and Ruffnut grins,"But we have agreed to adopt you into the Thorsten family. Welcome!" Ruffnut says and I smile ackwardly.

"Your just doing that so you cab get in here again." Snotlout says rolling his eyes, "The whole 'only imminent family' thing getting to you?" Snotlout teases and both twins shoot him equal glares.

"Well they can be the crutch, I'll do all your homework." Snotlout says and I smirk.

"Come on, I kind of want A's but I appreciate the offer." I say and Snotlout slaps a hnd over his heart.

"Oh, I felt that one." He says and I grimace.

"Speaking of feeling things, I'm feeling to much from my leg." I say and look at the end of my leg leg.

"We can beat it up until it explodes." Tuffnut offers.

"Skin cant explode you idiot." Ruffnut says and whacks her brothers arm.

"No it cant, besides how would that-" I stop mid sentence and we all freeze as we hear voices outside the door.

"And this would be it." A nurse says and swings open the door. There's a small family in the doorway, the Ingermens if I remember right."You three!" The nurse snaps, "Get out! You weren't given permission to be in here." She says.

"See you later baby cuz." Snotlout says before he and the twins leave the room.

The nurse guides the family into the room and smiles widely at me,"This is the Ingerman family. They found you on the road." The nurse says and smiles even wider at the Ingermens, "You have less than ten minutes." She says and leaves the room, blonde high pony tale bouncing. A literal Barbie.

"Hiccup!" The son greets and I dip my head slightly, "Fishlegs, were in math together." He says and I rack my brain for any memories coming up with slight glimpses of him, nothing else.

"And Im Grenda and this is my husband Luke." Grenda says and I smile softly. Luke weird random names and then Luke. "We were just checking on you." She says and looks around the room, "Where's Stoick?"

"Home. Changing clothing and probably coming the rats nest he's been calling a beard." I answer.

"Do you like horses Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks. No not really, unless its Toothless, after sitting in this bed for four or five days after being in a coma for a week and a half, the horse had been named, Toothless, weird but I like it.

"No, I'm not a big fan." I admit. "Im assuming you are?" I add and he nods.

"Yup." He says and I smile, wanting nothing more than for these people to go away so I can sleep. I'm tires of the fake smiles and sympathetic looks I've been given for years. But weirdly enough, the twins and Snotlout had been sincere.

"Well, Im glad your doing better, come on Fishlegs we need to check on Meatlug." Grenda says and I riase an eyebrow.

"She's my horse, sweet and gentle but she's been sick." Fishlegs explains quickly walking to the door, "It's nice seeing you Hiccup."

The door closes with a soft click and I give a breath of relief. Sleep has never sounded so inviting.

 **A/N Hi! :)**

 **Please review!**


	8. Insert Bodyguard

**A/N Yay chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

The room is quiet, I can't place what woke me. Dad still hasn't returned. He probably got held up by reporters, traffic, or combing the bird nest on his face.

I open my eyes slowly, staring into the brightly lit room, still trying to make you go blind. I sit up slowly leaning against my right elbow. Okay, I'm sure I heard something-

A hand is slammed over my mouth and my eyes widen before something grabs my upper arms, "Did you get everything?" A gruff voice asks and I freeze in place. It's the same person who hit me with the truck!

"Yes, except-" the other man, Dagur I think reaches forward and rips the oxygen tubes from my nose and I take in a sharp breath. Regretting my decision imminently. The hand drags me up to a full sitting position and Dagur walks into my line of sight.

"You know what, Viggo's right, a hospital is harder to break out of than a prison." Dagur mutters and I struggle for breath unable to breath properly. The other man drags me out of the bed and every broken and sprained bone aches and screams in heavy protest.

My eyes moving around the room in one quick movement confirms my fear that we are alone. I bite down on the hand and he rios his fingers away, with as little air as I do have and in to much pain to do anything else I let out a blood curling scream.

The man shoves his hand over my mouth again cutting of my scream, "Shut it or I cut our 'our tongue." He promises. The door is thrown open less than a second later and a girl maybe a little older than I am races in.

Dragging my unwilling body faster the two men try to get to the open window. Key word: Try. The girl races forward and tackles the man holding me and I hit the ground with and oof, sucking in a pathetic amount of air. There's sounds of fist fight but Im in to much pain to look back.

Breathe, breathe, I CANT!

Something clicks and I manage to roll over slightly looking as the girl points a hand held gun at the two men looking thoroughly dizzy and both with black eyes.

Doctors race into the room seconds later and after taking in the scene my aunt, Fira grabs me bridal style and lifts me into the bed. "Are you okay?"she asks and I shake my head.

"Air! Air! Air!" I chant voice hardly audible. Scrambling is heard and the world darkens before the oxygen tubes are shoved into my nose and air rushes into my lungs.

I open my eyes and the doctors are all staring warily over at the girl who moves the gun with any shifting the two men do. She blows a bubble before popping it and pulls a small walcke talkie from off her belt and flips it open, "Chief, I got the criminals after Hiccup." She reports and Dagur huffs.

"Yeah? You wish, there's still hundreds of us. Besides I'll be out of prison in a week." Dagur says and my aunt, hovering over me runs a hand through my air as if assuring herself Im fine.

"And if you keep talking, you'll be dead." The girl says tossing her blonde bangs to the side point the gun at him directly. She closes the walckie talkie and attaches it to her belt again before looking back at me.

"The police will be here in a few minutes, along with your dad." She says and Dagur gets to his feet and I look at the girl trying to signal her but she turns her head as Dagur swings her fist.

She grabs his knuckle preventing it from hitting her and punches him in the face, two teeth fly from his mouth as he stumbles backwards grasping his jaw.

She looks down at Alvin and clicks her gun again, "You move, I will fire." She threatens.

"Hiccup!" A voice yells before my dad crashes into the room, followed by at least ten police officers. He's across the room in less than five steps. "Are you okay?" He asks and I nod breathlessly the girl walking up to us as the police handcuff Dagur and his partner and hustle them out of the room.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl, as she finally weaves through the doctors gathered around the bed.

"Astrid Hofferson." She says and pops another bubble holding out her hand for me to shake before sees my broken arm and lowers it slowly, "Im your bodyguard." She says and I blink in shock looking at my dad.

"What?"

"I thought it best until we can learn why the Red Death is after you." He says and I look at Astrid again.

"Your not any older than I am!" I exclaim and she nods.

"My moms second in command of the police and I've been training for this since I was twelve." She explains.

I do not want someone trailing me everywhere I go! Great, just great. She pockets the gun and gives me a half smirk.

And it just keeps getting better.

"From what I can tell, they didn't do anything but toss your injuries a little, shouldn't disturb the healing process, good work Astrid. Maybe two seconds later and there would have been permanent damage." A doctor days and dad gives a breath of relief.

"Good work, Astrid." He says and she nods, plopping down in the chair next to me as the doctors minus my aunt leave the room.

"Im glad your okay." She says and squeezes my right hand before walking to the door and pauses, "If you think your free, your not. Well all be back a few seconds later." She says and carries down the hall her long black hair bouncing on her back

As soon as she's out of view I look at dad glaring, "Bodyguard? Dad I'm almost sixteen!" I say biting my tongue to hold back a groan.

"Yeah, you could have handled yourself there, sorry I should have waited until you started using your magical ice powers on them." Astrid says dryly and I turn my glare to her.

"Not helping."

"Son, just let her do her job, please." Dad begs and I sigh.

"Fine."

 **A/N Yay for Astrid!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Cheating Like Theres No Tomorrow

**A/N Hey. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

After a few days with Astrid I have decided, I hate having a bodyguard, I like Astrid in general but being watched twenty four hours a day is not my thing. "And your sure you didn't cheat?" Astrid asks looking over at me Uno cards in her hands.

"On for the love of-how do you even cheat in Uno!" I exclaim looking at her from where Im laying on the bed, even though I am cheating and have been for last few hours.

After Dagur and Alvin thing a few nights ago, Astrid and I have been stuck together. Well she seems to find it amusing almost to watch me consitently I find it annoying and we both played a get to know you game before Astrid pulled out a deck of Uno cards and we've been in the same game for over ten hours, both of us cheating consistently.

As much as I will seny it. I have been slipping cards from my deck slowly and hiding them in the bed as Astrid's just poof suddenly.

"Eight, red." She says and I pull a green card from my deck and hand it to her. She takes it and places it on the ever growing pile of cards. Since I can't reach it because of the IV and the doctors had told me to lay down Astrid had been handling my cards probably stealijng them.

"I dont think I've seen anyone play a card game for this long." Fira says in the doorway and I jump Astrid hand moving to her belt.

"Believe me, it's not the longest one." I say and she walks over to us.

"is your father back from the office yet?" She asks as I hand a skip card to Astrid.

"If he was, you know where he would be." I answer and look at my aunt, "You don't by any chance know any cheating tips do you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I didn't know cheating was possible in Uno." Fira says and Astrid huffs popping a bubble.

"You should have told him that hours ago. He cheats like there's no tomorrow, I promise you he's changes techniques four times." Astrid says and I roll my eyes.

"Five." I correct and she pops another bubble.

"Impressive. I haven't been able to find any that you don't seem to know." She says and I roll my eyes slightly. Except your current one.

"Your good health wise." Fira says before she sits down on the end of the bed and watches me and Astrid play for while.

"UNO!" I proclaim slamming the card onto the table and Astrid's bubble pops in surprise.

"What!? I swear you had five cards a minute ago!" Astrid exclaims and I smirk.

"Nope. You have at least twenty cards. Your cheating strategy isn't working." I tease and she clenches her jaw, her eyebrows lifting in annoyance.

"I wasn't cheating." She says and I smile sheepishly.

"Well I was." I say and reach into the blankets retrieving a large deck of cards. "See?" I ask and she purses her lips as Fira bursts out laughing.

"I have to admit your cheating skills impress me. I dont even want to see you hack something." She says as she takes the cards from my hands.

"I've never tried." I admit and push up my glasses with my right hand. It's irritating, Im left side dominate and my whole left side is bruised or broken.

"Whoa! That has got to be the biggest stack of Uno cards I have ever seen!" Tuffnut proclaims as he Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout walk into the room.

"What are you doing here? Were not permitting visitors until Stoick gives us permission which we have yet to receive." Fira says standing from the bed, her eyes resting on her son.

"Hey, Snotlout got permission because his mother is his nurse, and we are his favorite cousins they he needs and Fishlegs saved his life and Hiccup also desperately needs him." Ruffnut says tossing her two long braids over her shoulders.

"I dont-" I start and Astrid shoots me a look asking me if she needs to send them off and I shake my head, "-Know how much I need you until you mentioned that." I finish.

"See? Whoa do you have a new favorite cousin? Hiccup." Tuffnut says slamming a hand over his heart, "Us of the Thorsten clan are offended."

I roll my eyes. I wish she was my favorite cousin, "No. She's my bodygaurd." I correct and all eyes dawn with realization.

"Oh. Yeah. I heard about that. How are you?" Fishlegs asks and I shrug.

Horrified? Not sleeping? Don't trust the quiet anymore? Suddenly clingy? "Fine." I answer.

"Astrid Hofferson." Astrid says standing and holds out a hand for them to shake.

"Wow. Hey Astrid." Snotlout says taking her hand as though its a fragile flower that will break as soon as he touches it. After meeting Astrid as she tackled a man twice her weight, muscle mass and strength like he was a jar of pickles that needed to be open, I know the flower thing is untrue.

"What are you doing in here?" Dad demands from the doorway cell in hand looking at the group of teens gathered.

"Um..." Fishlegs trails off.

"Checking out his room. It's nice." Tuffnut says quickly and I feel the urge to smack my forehead but know it will do more damage than help.

"I'm helping my mom." Snotlout says shifting so he's next to her.

"Get out." Dad commands and the teens sigh before filing out of the room. Tuffnut pauses in the doorway and gives me two thumbs up grinning.

"How are you?" Dad asks and I bite my tongue.

I've been asked that question through out the last few days over a hundred times. I promise I feel just like I did fifteen seconds ago.

"Fine." I answer and Astrid huffs.

"He beat me at three Uno games that were three hours each! You cheat more than you play honest." Astrid says and I smirk.

"Dont blame me. I have to cheat. Cheat death, kidnaps, and now Uno." I say and she sighs.

"One more round." Astrid says as dad sits down on a chair next to Astrid, Fira shifting positions on the bed. "I am going to win this time." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Sure." I agree.

On the plus side her playing Uno with me has kept me sane for the last few days. Otherwise I would have gone crazy.

I take the Uno cards Astrid hands me preparing a new cheating strategy.

 **A/N Hi, sorry for the short chapter. This was inspired by a line in Zootopia somewhere and how I play Uno. :D**

 **Please review!**


	10. Going Home

**A/N Sorry about the mess in chapter 4. I was updating the chapters and making them longer and messed up when inserting the update. It's fixed now though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I am going crazy.

Three weeks in a hospital do that. Astrid had gone home a few hours earlier to shower after I had insistently told her she smells like mud for a few hours. Dad sits next to me, phone in one hand as he texts fingers flying across the keyboard.

I let out a slow breath looking up at the ceiling. I can't sleep, it wasn't because Im not tired its just lack of energy has done things to me. Which is weird. One would think because I'm so tired sleep would be easy. But its not.

"You okay?" Dad asks and I nod looking over at him.

"Not tired." I admit and his eye brows raise slightly at that in surprise.

"Really? You look exhausted." He says and I shrug. Im not tired.

"Here." Dad asks and gives me something. My right hand curls around it instinctively and I look down at the remote. Smirking slightly, wondering how many stupid things I can find I lift it up turning on the TV across the room.

"And if that ink isn't right for you, give us a call and I'll wrestle you another bottle from the colossal squid himself." A man says and I blink in shock.

"Are they seriously advertising pens?" I ask and dad puts his phone to the side looking at the TV an amused expression on his face.

"You'd be amazed by the stupid things they can get people to buy-wait. That's Johann Traitor. He's in every commercial." Dad says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask and he nods.

"I promise, go to another channel." He says and I lift up the remote changing it.

After waiting less than a minute for whatever playing to skip to a commercial I see Johann again, this time holding up a pair of pearl earrings.

"And here we have the pearls of Dinja. Perfect for that special lady in your life." Johann says and I clench my jaw before flipping to another channel already in commercial break and see him again.

"Breckneck Bog. The perfect purfume, has people walking past you saying, "The fog. The fog. The fog." Johann says and I flip it to a nature show meeting my dads eyes. He smiles.

"Told you so." He teases and I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Yes you win." I agree and look back at the show again.

"This should be calming." Dad says and i nod.

"Yeah, its going to be so boring it'll put me to sleep." I say and shoot him a small smile before I turn my attention back to the bunny in screen.

"The small unknowing prey has no chance against the angry furious bear. If sneaks up on them and pounces." The narriater says before a bear leaps through bushes jumping on it and begins ripping it apart.

The remote falls from my hand landing on the bed. I blink in shock before turning off the TV and look up at my dad, "Well that was-"dad starts and I interupt him.

"Horrifying, terrible, heart attack creating?"

"...Interesting. I was going to say interesting. But I guess those work to." Dad says and I smile. It feels weird to have a normal conversation with anyone. But the same time, I really like it.

"Well now that I'm proper horrified. Goodnight."I say and lean back against the pillows.

"Really? Your going to sleep after that?" He asks and I nod. Closing my eyes and forcing my head back on the pillow. Dad kisses my forehead and I snap my eyes open looking at him with shock.

He has never done that before.

Ever.

I eye him for a second and he turns back to his phone as though nothing weird had happened, muttering a goodnight.

Although exhausted, my mind is wide awake like someone had fed it hundreds of Sprites then told it to sit still.

I close my eyes anyway steadying my breathing as I pretend to be asleep.

Dad sighs heavily after several minutes and I'm tempted to open my eyes and ask what's wrong but keep my kids firmly shut. The door opens and I hear feet walking across the floor.

"He's asleep?" Astrid asks.

"Finally." Dad adds softer than Astrid. "He's been pulling all nighters." Dad adds.

"I don't blame him. Even though I've just brushed the surface of his personality, his life has sucked pretty bad. He must be glad he's had you all those years to rely on." Astrid says and I hold back a huff of disbelief.

Yup. Rely on to ignore me as much as everyone else. More maybe.

Dad lets out a heavy breath, probably thinking along the same lines.

...

Two weeks later after catching up on much needed sleep, I sit at the edge of the bed, graduated from hospital gown to normal clothes because I am going home today.

Bed rest for a week, but _home._

I rub my free left hand, the sprain had managed to repair in the seven weeks I've been here. "Ready?" Dad asks and I nod grabbing the crutches he hands me and pull myself to my foot, nearly tumbling over.

I have never uses crutches in my life and its painfully visible. Astrid grabs my arm and moves my fingers down, "Grip here." She commands and I do so managing to grasp balance again.

"Okay." Fira says as I start to move forward. Astrid on one side dad on the other, "Take it slow don't do anything drastic, call if you feel pain anywhere." Fira commands and I nod.

"Ok." I say and start to walk forward. My underarms disliking the biting of the crutch. This is going to be fun. I really wish I had both feet!

After making our way out of the hospital, dad helps me into his blue pickup truck, "I can't wait until I have my prosthetic." I groan leaning against the seat.

Astrid smirks, "Why so then you can run from me?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Of course. As the one being watched, its my goal to wear you out." I say dryly and she rolls her eyes.

"You wont." She says and I sigh then sit up smirking a thought jumping into my head.

"Ha! You haven't met Sandra yet!" I say and dad chuckles.

"Who?" Astrid asks and I grin.

"Oh, she's our cook, mother, cook she dumps everything in grease then pours more grease onto that, the covers that grease in grease. That's why I never eat anything from her anymore." I say and Astrid blinks.I'm not exaggerating at all, and her face is priceless.

"Sounds...fun." She says sarcastically. I grin before saying: "Dont worry _, I_ have no plans to wear you out. Sandra sill beat me long before that."

 **A/N Sorry about the time lapse. I just want to move on with the plot and I couldn't find anything else to put in.**


	11. Forbidden Friendship

**A/N: Another time jump, but lets be honest, we all want Toothless more anyway. :)**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing!**

 **Time: One month after the last chapter.**

I shove the math test to the side as Astrid sitting at the end of my bed, scribbles all over hers. After a second she looks up, "What! Im not even half way done!" She exclaims and I roll my eyes slightly.

"If you were focused on the test instead of blowing bubbles you might have gotten done sooner." I say and her eyes narrow before she grabs scrap paper and spits her gum onto it turning back to the test.

The last few weeks I've had loads of homework to do. And since Astrid is still in school, she has to do the same stuff as me to catch up.

I shift and swing my leg and prosthetic over the side of the bed. "Where are you going?" Astrid asks and I look back at her.

"For a walk in the dark and spooky parts of the house." I say sarcastically and stand.

"... _Why?"_ Astrid asks after a hesitation slight disbelief in her voice.

 _"Because_. I'll probably get lost so, see you in a few hours." I say and she glares at me.

"Do you have your cell?" She asks and I groan before grabbing it off my desk.

"I thought you were beyond the whole 'bodygaurd thing'." I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"That's my job. Call if you seriously get lost, see you in a few. Hopefully I'll have this stupid thing done." Astrid grumbles. I walk to the door and open it looking back at her with a smirk.

"Hey Astrid?" I ask and she lifts her head, "You can use a calculator."

I close the door as there's a furious cry of "What!" And "Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

I roll my eyes slightly before walking forward, taking several turns until Im in the less crowded parts of the house. With school finally not weighing me down and Astrid focused on hers its the perfect time to search for Toothless.

And see why he saved me.

I open a door and step inside, its a large empty space, with a small couch in the middle. "Okay." I mutter and close the door behind me walking to the window.

Walking through the front door would be disastrous. Dad would get me and drag me back and if he didn't Astrid would, she has a six sense or something for that. Believe me this isn't the first time I've tried to leave.

I open the latch and pull open the window releasing a gust of wind into the room. Grateful for both hands for the umpteenth time I grab the screen and tug it out putting it next to the window.

I look down and sigh. Second story. I thought I was on the first. Ignoring my sudden fear of heights I climb out the window and grip the edges of the old stone tightly. After slipping at least ten times from lack of upper body strength and no grip on the prosthetic I manage to land on the ground mostly unharmed.

I look up at the window, definitely finding another way in next time. Rolling my shoulders I turn and race into the woods, the front has a fence and property line but the backyard is just the forest.

After the house is no longer in sight I give a breath of relief and start trudging through the woods. If I was a horse where would I be? Hiding from that thought.

I put my fingers into my pockets of my dark brown jacket and wander for a little longer. I duck under a branch in between two rocks and stare forward at the cove. I walk forward along the edge of the rocks before my foot deciding to be evil instead of helpful slips.

I yelp as I fall of the edge of the small cliff and hit the ground rolling few seconds later. "Oh, ow. That's gonna leave a mark." I groan and sit up pushing up my glasses. I rub my elbow before standing, Im going to half to wear long sleeves or a jacket for the next few days to cover the bruises.

I look up and see Toothless grazing in the cove, probably just as stuck here as I am. I walk forward, and at the sound of my footsteps he lifts his head. I stare into his green eyes for a second, the blind horse unblinking into mine. "Hey." I greet feeling slightly stupid for talking to a horse.

"I guess, I just wanted to say thanks for the save." I say and he blinks once. I plop down on a rock and watch him for a little, before I pick up a stick and start to draw. He's completely one hundred percent blind. I don't know what happened to make him like that, but he reminds me of myself. Were both cripples.

The stallions shadow looms over me, breaking my train of thoughts and I glace at Toothless in surprise as he follows my hand through the sounds the stick makes in the dirt. That is the most amazing use of ears I have ever seen. I look at the stallion. "You really are something, aren't you?" I ask softly and he huffs softly.

I lift up my hands for him to sniff and he does so licking the ends of my fingers slightly. Making no comment I pull my hands away and lift up my hand.

It his choice to trust me.

To let me help him like he helped me.

Toothless head pushed into my hand breaks me from my thoughts and I let out a breath looking at him before he huffs, and races off. I pull back my hand rubbing my fingers over my palm.

Whoa.

 **A/N Toothless is so awesome. And random quote for today, "If you have the pea soup make sure you eat it, before it eats you." -Harry Potter movie...3 I think. :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Saddles and Laughter

**A/N Hi! Sorry for the short chapter. And the major time jumps.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

As I open the door to my room later that night, covered in several scrapes from trying to scale the window Astrid glares at me from my desks chair, bubble on the verge of popping. "What happened, to 'wander in the dark and spooky hallways for a few hours, I wont leave the house?' Astrid asks and I freeze.

How on earth does she know?!

"Uh, to be fair, I didn't say all of that." I say and she pops her bubble, scowl neve leaving her face.

"Is there a reason your taming wild horses?" She asks and I smack my forehead.

"Are you sidekick? How do you even know about that?" I exclaim shutting the door and walking inside.

"No. Your phone has a tracking that I can follow. When you left the house I followed you." Astrid says and I grab my cell phone from out of my pocket flipping it around trying to find it. "Our phones are linked genius. It's not a device." Astrid says and I look at her.

"I find it vastly creepy that you followed me and I didn't know." I say and she smirks.

"I can stay hidden if I want to." She answers and glances at the clock, "Now go to bed before you pass out again." She says and I open my mouth but she holds up her hand. "To answer you questions, no you dad doesn't know, I didn't tell anyone you left, yes, I will be going bad with you, and yes, I am giving you permission to continue with you prancing pony." She says and I snap my jaw shut.

When she does this, its creepy. Like she knows me more than I know myself.

"Thank you for summing that up." I say sarcastically. "So...you are supporting this?" I ask and her eyes soften slightly.

"I have a horse, her name is Stormfly, there's nothing more beautiful than a connection between yourself and a animal." She says and opens the door. "Now go to bed."

"Goodnight to you to." I say as she shuts the door walking down the hall to the guest bedroom she's been using the last month.

I sit down on my bed, putting my phone on the desk and look up at the ceiling, I still cant believe she agreed.

...

Several days later in the cove with Astrid watching somewhere nearby I lift up a saddle for Toothless to sniff. He neighs and his eyes flash with playfulness and he rushes of, "Hey-" I start before rushing off after him, ignoring Astrid laughs.

After much trial and error and assistance from Astrid I manage to get a saddle onto Toothless and myself on his back. "Okay, let just take this nice and slow." I say and Astrid laughs softly.

"From the way he acts, prepare to be trampled." Astrid says and I roll my eyes.

"Your supposed to be on my side you know that right?" I ask rhetorically and Astrid laughs before I pat Toothless neck and takes off into a full run.

Im thrown off him with a yelp and crash into the ground, I groan softly Toothless walking over to me and leaning over. "Yeah Im okay buddy." I say and pat his face sending a death flare in Astrid's direction as she laughs harder.

By the end of the week, Astrid has laughed so much, she complains about being sore, bur me I have finally managed to stay on Toothless in a full gallop instead of just a walk.

As we walk home a week and three four I really can't remember anymore days after I fond Toothless again Astrid nudges my arm. I groan softly and rub the bruise looking at her. "What?"

"I think you have more bruises than you did in the hospital, people are going to start thinking your natural skin color is purple or black." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Ha ha."

Astrid just laughs.

 **A/N Hi! :)**

 **Please review**


	13. Astrid Drives Like A Maniac

**A/N this is my favorite chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

A few days later, Toothless races through the forest the trees blurring past us as I am his eyes. I lead him through the trees laughing softly at the high speeds.

I can feel Toothless powerful muscles working, his wild mane blowing in my face slightly. But on his back, I just feel free.

Toothless leaps over a fallen tree and I guide him through some more trees before a loud ring breaks through the air. Toothless stops abruptly and I smash into his neck. "Sorry." I mutter and my hands scramble into my pocket and I pull out my cell ringing loudly.

"Hello?" I ask lofting the phone to my ear. "Astrid if this is your idea of a prank-" I start but my voice dies as the person talking is not Astrid.

"Hiccup where are you?" Dad demands, edge of panic on his voice. I slide from off of Toothless patting his neck.

"Um..Astrid and I are-are at the Study Hall at school with the twins." I lie quickly and he sighs in relief.

"Is that where you've been the last few weeks?" He asks and I let out a soft breath.

"Yup." I agree.

"Okay. Just making sure your okay. I couldn't get a hold of Astrid. I love you." He says and I grip the phone tighter.

"Love you to. Bye." I say and end the call letting out a heavy sigh.

"So Im guessing were going to have to back you up on that if the mayor asks?" A voice says behind me and I jump so bad my phone flies from my hands and I scramble to catch it turning around looking at all the teens.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask and Astrid sighs walking forward.

"They followed me." She says and I groan.

"Not like its hard to follow beauty." Snotlout says and Astrid glares at him.

"Neither is it stupidity."

"So this is where you've been the last few weeks training a horse?" Fishlegs asks and I shrug putting a hand on Toothless's head.

"Yes. Can you guys keep it silent. Please?" I ask nearly begging. My dad had a bad experience with horses when he was younger that nearly paralyzed him and I still don't know if he's brushed off the whole a horse attacked me thing when I got hit by the car.

"Fine." Ruffnut finally says. I release a breath.

"Thank you!" I exclaim and pat Toothless again. "Seriously, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." I add and Toothless tenses suddenly. "What is it bud?" I ask before a gunshot rings through the air.

I duck instinctively and Astrid whips her head around and her face changes to one of focus and attack, "Dagur." She growls. "He must of broke out of prison." She says and another gunshot echoes in the woods. I whip my head around looking back at the source of the fire before another shot echoes in the air and Astrid pulls me to the side.

A bullet zooms past me and Toothless huffs angrily. I look at the stallion before pointing to the woods, "Run!" I command before Astrid grabs my arm dragging me out of the woods chasing after the other teens.

The bullets pick up speed and either the person firing has terrible aim or they're taunting us. Fishlegs rips open the door to Astrid's truck we've been using to get here and he jumps into the drivers seat. I rip open another door diving inside of the truck as the twins and Snotlout do the same.

Astrid jumps into shotgun and Fishlegs steps on the gas petal. Glass shatters next to me and I duck and the twins lean back before the other window shatters. That bullet almost went through my head!

The car stops suddenly and I whack my head against the seat in front of me. I pull back and rub my forehead grimacing "Why did you stop!?" Astrid yells.

"There's a dear crossing! I can't hit wild life!" Fishlegs says and Astrid stares at him with disbelief. I lift my head up as the dear finishes crossing the road.

There's a screeching of tires and I whip my head around looking back as a truck races towards us, the same one that hit me over three months ago "Hey guys..." Tuffnut starts.

"FISHLEGS!" Astrid yells and Fishlegs snaps back into gear slamming his foot down on the gas.

"They're trying to kill us!" Ruffnut yells.

"Come on, there just hunting-" Snotlout starts and a bullet breaks through the window behind me and I duck, " _US_!" Snotlout yells.

"No, there hunting Hiccup! Quick we'll give him as a trade!" Tuffnut yells and I look up at him.

"What-"I start before the car stops again.

"FISHLEGS! JUST RUN OVER THE BIRD!" Astrid shouts angrily. I look over at her before Astrid pops her bubble and grabs into the steering wheel shoving Fishlegs into shotgun.

She slams down on the gas and there's a second before the car zooms forward, "Astrid! Turn left!" Ruffnut yells and I look around for another path but don't see anything. What left?

"They stopped firing!" Tuffnut reports.

"Oh thank all that is good in this world." Fishlegs breathes.

"Nope, scratch that," Tuffnut says and I twist around in the seat looking as the Dagur leans out the window rifle in hand, "He was just getting a bigger gun." Tuffnut finishes.

Astrid takes a hard left abruptly and since none of us are wearing seat belts we all crash into each other. The bullets pick up again and I get off of Ruffnut.

"Here!" Astrid shouts throwing something to Fishlegs, "Fire back!" She shouts.

"You have a _GUN!?"_ Fishlegs shrieks.

"Yes, now shut up and use it."

Fishlegs twists around and lifts the hand held gun in his hands and fires once before diving back into the car, "I can't." He says and I grip the edge of the seat as Astrid tests the engine _exceedingly_.

"Dont worry, I've got this." Tuffnut says grabbing the gun from his hands and leaning out the window, "Hey! Leave our Hiccup alone, you lunatics!" Tuffnut says before firing several rounds.

He looks back at me, "Ah man, I love this thing!" He declares.

"STREET LIGHT!" Snotlout yells and Astrid pulls to the side the side of the door scraping against it.

Good, were nearing civilization. Then we can get the cops, "Hey uh, Astrid?" Tuffnut asks.

"What?" She demands through clenched teeth.

"Do you have any more bullets, I'm out." Tuffnut says and I groan. Oh great.

"Okay, I'm all for giving them Hiccup!" Snotlout says as another bullet breaks through the back window.

"Were not giving them Hiccup!" Astrid shouts.

"Hey! If its between keeping you alive, I will _jump_ from the car." I say and Astrid glares at me through the rear view mirror.

"AsTRID!" Fishlegs shouts and I whip my head up as Astrid breaks into a street going past a speed monitor that sparks as we go past it, "Were going so fast they can't catch our speed! SLOW DOWN!" Fishlegs yells.

Astrid grinds her teeth together before more buildings start appearing, "They aren't stopping!" Ruffnut yells.

"Okay, on three Hiccup you jump." Tuffnut says, "One, two..." He starts and I feel brief panic at that. If they shove me out the door, I'll be dead.

Very dead.

Astrid pulls hard right and then left, after going in zigzags through a few allies we break out into a street I place instantly, Gobbers shop is down the road. "We lost them!" Astrid declares triumphantly.

I look forward and see their car heading towards us,"Yeah well they didn't lose us!" I shout.

"Ah!" Astrid shouts jerking the steering wheel right, the car turns past the SUV and smashes into Gobbers shop, exploding

 **A/N :)**

 **Please review!**


	14. Thorstenton

**A/N Couldn't find a place to split this, so long chapter! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I let out a groan and sit up rubbing my forehead. "Is everyone okay?" Astrid asks there's a pause, "Is everyone still here?"

Groans answer her question and I stretch my fingers cringing, "Define "okay."." Tuffnut commands and I rub my temples.

"They're gone." Snotlout says and I let out a breath of relief before looking at the other teens in the semi darkness.

"Great. Now we have murder's after us." Tuffnut says and Astrid reaches forward and disappears through the black smoke.

"The windshields broken. Dont even try the doors." Astrid says voice slightly distant.

Scrambling is heard and a few minutes later Ruffnut disappears and I move forward. I whack my head against the ceiling and peel off my useless glasses tossing them to the side and grasp the edges of the broken glass pulling myself up.

The glass scrapes my leg and I grimace but shove out of the broken car sliding down the smoking hood. As soon as pressure is put on my leg it gives heavy protest. I fall forward and Astrid grasps my upper arm pulling me to my feet and forcing my arm around her shoulder.

Funny never thought I would have to rely on my prosthetic for balance. "We need to get out of here in case they come back." Astrid says and I look over at the other teens all gripping various parts of they're bodies.

"I think we know just the place." Tuffnut days and nudges his sister.

"Oh, ooh, yes. We do." Ruffnut says and Astrid looks at then for a second.

"Is Hiccup the only one with a leg injury?" She asks and they all nod. Fantastic. "Okay, lead on." Astrid says and gestures to the exploded wall of Gobber's shop.

"Were really lucky that Gobber was not here." I say and lean against Astrid heavily as we start to walk forward. "When he learns of was us, I think he's gonna kill me." I say and the twins look back at me.

"Luckily my good friend, where were going is so top secret, not even I know about it." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs raises an eyebrow.

"Then how are you taking up there?" He asks.

Tuffnut laughs waving a hand, "Im just kidding, come on. It's not to far."

...

"There still Alive!" Dagur says in frustration slamming his binoculars in thr seat angrily. "How many times to we have to kill the same stincken Haddock!" Dagur says in frustration.

"Patience Dagur." A slick voice says also lowering a pair of binoculars.

"Viggo I swear if you-" Dagur starts.

"All good things come to those who wait." Viggo interrupts. "His bodygaurd is prepared for almost anything." Viggo says and Dagur looks at him.

"Almost?" He repeats.

"Tell me Dagur, what would you do if your sister passed out suddenly?" Viggo says resting his hands on the steering wheel.

"Freak out." Dagur answers nonchalantly. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Viggo smirks softly, "Our goal is to use Hiccup to get to Stoick. Astrid and Stoick are prepared for another attack, but this was a distraction." Viggo says and Dagur blinks tossing the rifle into the back seat.

"And..."

"My plan is already in action. By the time anyone notices, it will be to late." Viggo says and Dagur laughs face twisting into a deranged smirk.

...

"Is this a joke?" Astrid demands as we stand in front of the huge mansion, large yard and a stable in the far corner. The twins turn looking back at us.

"No...? Oh. Welcome to Thorstenton. The great Thorsten manor." Tuffnut says and Snotlout blinks.

"Okay. I've known you guys for years and we've never come here before." Snotlout says and I look forward everything still slightly blurry and suddenly spinning. I think I hit my head.

"Ah, come on. It's great." Ruffnut says and pushes open the door then pauses, "Wait. Was today that super secret meeting?" She asks and Tuffnut pauses.

"Yes. Yes it is." He says and Astrid sighs."Go grab some band aids and ice packs, and-"

"A laptop." I interrupt him.

"Yeah that to. Meet you in the stables in five." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut gives a thumbs up before disappearing down into the house. "Now come!" Tuffnut says and leads us forward through the grass.

After a few minutes we reach the the stable void of people with three horses. "Alright the loft sounds great, but first, these are the horses." Tuffnut says and points to a pinto, "That's Purple and Death." He says and I blink.

"Why does it have two names?" I ask and Tuffnut groans.

"Ugh. It was my totally awesome horse that I had to share with my totally un-awesome sister. We couldn't decide on a name and went with both, anyway and that's Barf and that's Barf." Tuffnut says and I glance at them twice. There coat looks slightly green.

"What did you do to them?" Astrid asks.

"Nothing. Trust me you don't know want to know. Now up, up with you." Tuffnut says and shoves Fishlegs to the ladder who scrambles up it. Snotlout follows then Tuffnut.

"Give me your hand baby cuz." Snotlout commands and I roll my eyes before doing so. He grabs my forearm with two hands before he pulls me up into the loft.

I rub my calf looking at the cur as Astrid climbs up plopping into the hay. "We look two hundred percent with today." She says and I lean against the wall brushing off smoke from my jacket.

"Okay." Ruffnut says climbing up the ladder arms full of junk. "I got the band aids and icepacks and the laptop." She says and plops the electric device into my lap.

"And since you cant see anything," Ruffnut says and shoves a pair of glasses into my hands, "Here you go Velma."

"Ha ha." I say dryly and Astrid grabs a ice pack and slams it onto her head giving a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Ruffnut asks a few minutes later and then pauses, "Wait. You hacked into my account!" She exclaims and I shrug.

"It's I love Tuff with three exclamation points, not that hard." I answer idly opening Google Chrome.

"Okay. That's great." Tuffnut says and I flinch as something grabs my leg. I look at Astrid as she purses her lips.

"That's deep." She says and I clench my jaw.

"Couldn't tell." I say sarcastically. "Okay, if Im right, then.." I start and Tuffnuts jaw drops Snotlouts following.

"You just hacked into the police records." He says and I nod.

"During the horror of almost death, I noticed the initials R.D. on the car. Before the accident I helped Gobber repair a car that had the same ones. Looking through Dagur's records it looks like he's a part of the Red Death which is a criminal organization that has no information." I say and Astrid looks back at me.

"So its not until they almost try and kill you again you realize oh, maybe I should do something about that." Astrid says and I nod.

"Yup. Yes that is exactly how it went." I answer and look at the teens."Is anyone else really dizzy?"

"Nope." Tuffnut responds cheerily and Astrid groans.

"Your dad is so going to fire me." She mutters.

"Ruff, Tuff, what are your parents doing?" Fishlegs asks and I look up from the screen, also wondering.

"Oh, they work for the FBI, working on tracking down the Red Death. You know, now I know why that sounded so familiar." Tuffnut says and I close the laptop lid.

"Oh I am so glad my parents are normal." Fishlegs says and I sigh. I wish mine were.

"Hiccup, we should probably get back before your dad reports you missing." Astrid says and I nod. "Well see you around I guess." Astrid says and gives a small wave to the teens before we start to head out of the stables.

"Astrid, I need to make sure Toothless is okay." I say after we leave. She sighs before nodding.

"Okay." She agrees and walks forward and we slip into the woods.

"Sorry your probably sick of having to half drag me every where." I say and she shrugs.

"Nah its fine. At least you can't disappear with out me knowing." She says and I nod. We walk in silence for a while before we reach the spot the gunfire had started. I walk forward before I notice something on a tree.

Pulling away from Astrid I walk over to it and rip it off the bark,

 _Hiccup, your horse is very nice, doesn't see very good does he?_

No name, no nothing."As-Astrid." I say and turn looking back at her, "The Red Death took Toothless."

 **A/N Hi! to finish this, so a bazillion updates is coming. I mean there's still like six chapters but, I will write quickly. Anyways.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Explanations

**A/N Sorry this chapter was being rebellious.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaim gripping the paper tightly in my hands and it crumples. I whack the tree in frustration, "It was a ploy!"

"Hiccup, breathe." Astrid directs putting a hand on my shoulder. "Lets just go tell your dad-"

"Astrid we can't. They probably took Toothless hours ago. We have to go after him." I say and shove the note into my pocket before I start to limp forward.

"Hiccup." Astrid says grabbing my shoulder preventing me from walking further. "Stop. Well the Red Death isn't in these woods, there are wild animals. Well go after to Toothless tomorrow. Come on." She commands and grasps my upper arm pulling me forward.

The sudden movement makes me dizzier and a soft groan escapes my lips. It feels like I did a military workout, run a lap around Berk then finished the day with a nice boxing fight. We stumble into my house a little while later and imminently dad looks over at us lowering his phone, "I'll have to call you back." He says and I let out a shaky breath.

"Hiccup! What happened?" He demands and I share a look with Astrid.

"I crashed into Gobber shop, sir." Astrid answers, "The Red Death was after us." Astrid adds after a moment of hesitation.

"What? Are you okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, dad is there somewhere we can sit down? I need to explain something." I say and he nods leading us into the nearest room with happens to be the kitchen.

I groan softly as I see Sandra but plop down in a chair, Astrid taking one next to me, "So to start, "I say looking at dad biting on my lip slightly, "I guess I need to backtrack, when I was hit by that car, Dagur and Alvin didn't just run off, there was a stallion that attacked them." I say pausing to let him accept that, "And after the hospital, I went after him, and we have formed a...bond sort of speak." I add before the worry building up in me becomes to much, "The Red Death took Toothless!"

"His horse." Astrid clarifies.

"We have to go after him, I don't know they'll do-" I start.

"Hiccup." Dad interrupts, "Your not going after anything." He interrupts and I blink in shock, "Your going to school tomorrow and were going to pretend you never found that horse." Dad says and I shake my head.

"No you dont understand-"

"Hic-cup. I dont want you getting hurt again. My answer is final." He says and stands leaving the room slamming the door.

I groan in both disbelief and worry putting my head in my hands. "You know what I always say when I prevented from doing something?" Sandra asks her heavy southern accent startling me. "Go for it." Sandra adds and I look up as she winks.

...

We reach the hallway, to our bedrooms Astrid pauses before turning to look at me. "Do not do anything stupid. Go to bed, we'll go after school." Astrid says and shoves me fo the door to my room.

"Goodnight to you to." I say dryly and she rolls her eyes before walking down the hall. I let out a breath and open the door of the dark room.

My vision is blurry and I ignore it walking to the desk and grabbing the laptop off of the desk powering it on.

I plop onto the bed, rubbing under my eyes. Okay, the Red Death is not hiding anymore. I log in, and bite down on my lip, they would have left with Toothless hours ago, so.

I hack into the police traffic cameras, flipping to the dirt road. No way. They have a camera on that useless piece of dust, shaking my head to clear my pounding headache I watch the screen for a little.

Tuffnut bursts from the trees followed by Fishlegs his twin and Snotlout. Fishlegs dives into the truck as me and Astrid break free from the forest diving into the car.

Dagur slips from the woods climbing into a truck as Fishlegs slams on the gad petal out of view. I scan the Red Death's car looking at the driver. Who is he? I freeze the camera laughing softly at Fishlegs face and zoom in on the Red Deaths car.

There in the window is a man, looks extremely calm as Dagur leaps into the car. I scan the man again looking for any identity ideas but see nothing. Clenching my jaw in annoyance, I resume the video and the car quickly zooms out of veiw.

I watch the forest for Toothless and see nothing, a truck pulls onto the road, horse trailer attached to the back.

Got you.

I follow the car as it weaves through the streets, breaking all traffic laws coming to my mind. I seriously cannot think of one he kept, then again I dont have my license yet, I've been a little busy, but Astrid loves to wave hers in my face.

The truck parks at a empty warehouse and slams the door walking to the back and opening it. Toothless bursts from the trailer fury in his stance. The man pulls out a gun and shoots Toothless with a sleeping dart before pausing and looking directly at the camera and shoots it.

I whack my head against the laptop in frustration. The camera is broken there are no others around him, I have no way to watch Toothless.

I reverse the tape, watching it again, and again and again until I finally spot something, on the side of the mans gun, visible for briefly half a second is Grimborn.

I open a new tab and type in the name, opening the first link. Guns, the Grimborn guns, made by the Grimborn brothers.

I smirk softly pushing my headache to the side I open the police records typing in the password, and then search for Grimborn, two names pop up, Viggo and Rkyer, I open Viggo and blink in shock, that is not a criminal act. The only thing in his record is a parking ticket and a ticket for speeding.

Rolling my eyes slightly I open Rykers and my jaw drops slightly. Is there anything he hasn't done, murder, kidnapping, stealing, many many more.

Okay, think I found Toothless's kidnapper-horsenapper. I close the lid to the laptop rubbing under my eyes again and groan softly, I feel awful but Toothless probably feels worse, I can wait. I look down at my leg rolling up the jeans again and stare at the deep cut.

Oh boy. I pull back down the jean and ignore it as best I can, and get to my feet, a sudden wave of dizziness hitting me.

I have no plans to wake Astrid and drag her into this. There really isn't a point. Toothless is my horse. I take a step forward limping spots dancing in my vision before I pass out.

 **A/N Next chapter will be out in a few seconds.**

 **Please review!**


	16. School: Paradise For None

**A/N Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Hiccup are you okay? You don't look a hundred percent." Astrid notes as we stand next to the school doors the next day.

"Trust me, I feel fine. I didn't sleep very good last night. So were still going after Toothless right?" I ask and Astrid snorts.

"What kind of question is that? Yes. If you feel up to it." Astrid adds and I force a grin giving her a thumbs up.

"Yup."

"K, see you in a few hours, Haddock." Astrid says shoving the doors open. I slip in after her.

"You to Hofferson." I say and walk away from her. After waking up this morning, I had finally wrapped my leg and it felt loads better, its amazing what pressure does to wounds.

As I open the door to the classroom Mrs. Larson looks at me slight surprise crossing her face. "Hiccup. Welcome back, have a seat." She says gesturing to the empty chairs.

"Favorite cousin." Tuffnut whisper/says and I turn looking at him as he points to a chair next to himself and Ruffnut. I sit down on it, putting my backpack on the ground.

"Okay, today we'll be learning about-" Mrs. Larson starts but I tune her out. How am I going to break into the warehouse? It's not like I can just take the front door.

"hey H.?" Tuffnut whisper and I snap my head up to him, "Since you so intent on ignoring the teacher like I always do ow! Stop tugging on my ear, anyway me and Ruff are care to tell us what's plaguing your mind?"

"The Red Death took Toothless." I answer my voice quieter than his whisper.

"Oh." Ruffnut says and drums her fingers across the desk. "That's problematic. What are you gonna do about it?" Ruffnut asks and I shrug.

"Probably something stupid." I mutter and Tuffnut smirks.

"You my friend are speaking our language, when do we leave?" Tuffnut asks and I shake my head.

"I dont think its a good idea for you to come-" I start and Tuffnut laughs queitly.

"H. we've jumped off the roof for fun, I doubt anything you throw out us can top when we jumped into that boat pit." Tuffnut says and chuckles.

"Fine. After I manage to convince Astrid. She dragged me to school to convince my dad were both fine, he kind of freaked out about the accident." I say and Tuffnut smirks the two Thorsten's fist pumping.

"Tristan." Mrs. Larson says and Tuffnut snaps us his head, "What is the answer to this math problem." She says and gestures to one of the biggest problems on a chalk board I have ever seen.

"Uh..." Tuffnut draws out before looking at me.

"-16." I mutter softly.

"-16." Tuffnut says smirking and Mrs. Larson huffs.

"I know you weren't paying attention and Hiccup, nice work." She says and I blink. Generally she would yell at me. Weird. "Carrying on."

...

I'm thrown back against the locker and it clangs as my head whacks into it. "You think your so smart." Gregory says and releases me. I slide to the ground with a thud on my foot. Rubbing the back of my head as spots dance in my vision.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask and Gregory's friend, Fredrik smirks. Both had cornered me as I had tried to escape the school to leave for Toothless. Eleventh graders, both are football stars and they do not like me for some reason. Snotlout has become a friend since the accident, and the twins are my "favorite cousins" but these two will never leave me alone.

"I donna know. Maybe you were just born wrong." Fredrick says and punches me in the face. I jerk to the side gripping my nose feeling sticky liquid leaking through. Students start to enter the hall as lunch ends, staring at me with a pitying expression but none brave enough to interfere.

"Hey!" A voice yells angrily, I match to Snotlout before said person breaks through the group the other teens behind him and a furious Astrid.

"What. Are. You. Doing!?" Astrid yells before she leaps in front of me messenger bag in one hand, name matching more As-red on how furious she is.

"Oh look, the loser gained some friends, didn't think you'd stoop so low Snotlout." Gregory says and I pull back my hands staring at the blood from my bleeding nose. Snotlout huffs folding his arms across his chest.

"He's my cousin. Get lost." Snotlout says and Gregory laughs looking at Astrid.

"Aw what are you going to do, toss your hair at me." Gregory taunts and Astrid's fists tighten.

"Astrid I'm fine, lets go." I say and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your bleeding." She says and I cover my nose again.

"Your such a freak. Ya sure, I lost my leg everyone pity the cripple." Fredrik says and Astrid eyes harden, Ruffnut cracking her knuckles.

"Astrid..." I start putting a hand on her shoulder, partly to help me stay standing. Why am I so dizzy?

"Aw, look, he found a girl to replace his mother." Gregory says and several students laugh half heartedly, none wanting to be his next target.

Astrid clenches her jaw before she whips around smashing her bag over Gregory's head. He backs up stunned and Astrid swings her bag over her shoulder, "There. Swung my hair in your face." She snaps before blowing a bubble and pops it. "Come on." She grabs my arm dragging me forward.

"Where are we going?" I ask pulling my hand away from my nose.

"Were going to your house. I'm talking to your dad." She says and steam is nearly visible shooting from her ears and I snap my jaw shut before I aggravate her more.

We reach the end of the hallway and I shake my head trying to clear the dizziness but it doesn't help.

"H.! You okay?" Tuffnut asks rushing up to us. Astrid opens the door to the school forcing me out before following.

"Yeah." I say my voice distant to myself as I try and remain conscious. I think Im sick, any other time would have been great but now?

"You guys should get back to class. Well meet up after school to discuss the Red Death, Hiccups house." Astrid says and I pull open the door to her borrowed truck and climb inside.

Astrid climbs into the drivers seat and lets out a slow breath before she starts the car. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I ask wiping off the remaining blood with my sleeve.

"About the bulling. The twins and Snotlout did it." She says and I nod.

"Yeah. I dont know, its just not important." I say and and she shoots me a half glare but has to focus on the road.

"Clearly it is important. Fist fights are not a good thing to get into." She says and I huff. As if.

"There was no fist fighting involved. I didn't do anything." I say and Astrid pops another bubble before we both go silent.

No conversation is played until we reach the house where she drags me to my father, "Hiccup. What are you doing home so early?" Dad asks and I pale, gripping my temples trying to shove the headache from my brain.

"That's a good question. Hiccup?" Astrid asks and I purse my lips.

"Astrid was missing her lamy. We came back home to get it." I answer sarcastically.

"Hiccup-" Astrid starts angrily.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." I say smirking slightly, "Hey, is the world spinning to anyone else?"I ask and I feel both there gazes on me, scanning.

"No. When was the last time you ate?" Dad asks and I think back.

"I think it was a bagel a few days ago." I say and Astrid whacks her forehead.

"We will talk about this later. Go eat something." She commands and points in the general direction of the kitchen. "Stoick-" she starts but I tune her out pulling the door open to the kitchen.

"Hiccup!" Sandra greets her southern accident thicker than usual. "Welcome, what would you like? Muffin, sandwich?" She asks and I shake my head plopping on a chair.

"Nothing." I say and rub my temples.

"Ah honey, you don't look so hot, you feeling alight?" Sandra asks and I shake my head letting it fall onto my arms.

Worried about Toothless, I feel awful, tired of the Red Death messing with my life. "Oh hon, it'll be okay. After all the Red Death generally kills there victims quickly." Sandra says.

"How do you-" I start lifting up my head to question her when I hear a click. Sandra stands across the counter, smirking softly gun in hand pointing it at my forehead.

 **A/N It's the upstairs maid! I knew it! Course...im the author, I already knew that...ugh no fun *pretends to read this for the first time* WHAT! The cook! The upstairs-down stairs cook!? Sorry, I've been re-reading Nancy Drew books, and I'm right on the villian seventy two percent of the time. Okay, I am done.**

 **Please review!**


	17. To T!

**A/N Sorry guys not my best chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Children really are so gullible." Sandra says and I watch her hand unblinking, "Oh dont look so surprised, you must feel terrible." Sandra says and I glance to the door as I hear the front door slam.

I try and move my limbs to run for the door but I feel horrible, I shake my head softly before I leap back from the counter, "AsTRID!" I yell. Sandra curses softly before she walks from behind the counter.

"Hiccup I swear if this is about trying to get me to eat that-" Astrid starts bursting into the room but freezes when she sees the scence.

Sandra grabs my arm and drags me back pushing the end of the gun to the side of my head. What if her hand slips or, or-"Take another step and I will shoot." Sandra says as dad bursts into the room the other teens behind him.

"Sandra, release Hiccup or I will be forced to act." Dad says eyes fuming. Sandra had worked for him sense I was two the shock would be amazing.

"Now is that really necessary? He's dying anyway." Sandra says and Astrid hands move slowly to her belt and Sandra digs the gun into my head.

"Astrid." I hiss and she freezes looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks eyes locking with mine.

"What do you think I just sit in this kitchen all day if I work for the biggest criminal organization in the world? No. Your son is dying from poison, really old fashioned but it gets the job done." Sandra says and I pale.

That's completely untrue. And yet, I've felt awful the last few days, as horrendous as it is it has to be true.

"Now, I might be willing to make a trade, you, Stoick, give up your position as mayor and I'll give you your son." Sandra says and dad nods.

"Done." He says and I stare at him in disbelief, he's been re-elected over seven times, he's giving that up for me?

"Great, that's a start." Sandra says and clicks her gun and lifts a knife up, "This is personal, really between the both of us." Sandra says and I let out a shaky breath my vision blurring.

"YAAAA!" A voice yells and I snap my head up the end of the gun scraping my head before the twins smash onto Sandra. No longer in her death grip, I fall forward.

Astrid grabs me with one hand holding out her gun with the other to Sandra as she sits up glaring at the twins. "Why you little-" she starts angrily.

"Yes! Way better than just letting her talk." Tuffnut says high fiving Ruffnut before they both get off her.

I lean against Astrid and she pushes me upright dad grabbing me in protective embrace. Sandra scowls at us before she gets to her feet, swaying slightly. How she's still conscious after having two teenagers drop on her from the ceiling is beyond me.

Sandra grabs her gun from off the ground as Astrid advances. "Careful sweetheart. You don't want to get yourself in a terrible situation do ya?" Sandra asks grinning.

"Sandra, as mayor of Berk you are under arrest." Dad says and I close my eyes trying to clear the pulsing headache.

"I dont think so, Stoick." Sandra sneers and I open my eyes seeing that Astrid is five feet away from Sandra. "I dont go down so easily." She adds and with a final smirk she fires a bullet into the greese covered pan.

"Run!" Astrid yells flipping around, I break away from my dad, racing out of the room as a explosion rings off behind me. The halls are suddenly covered in flames, but its a grease fire.

Something grips my weak, exhausted body and leads me forward through the burning house to outside. "Go! Go! Go!" Astrid yells and I can see my dad a few feet away the person gripping me is strangely enough, Snotlout. "Hookfang! Get your butt over here!" He yells.

I look up at him in shock before a horse races forward followed by a few others, "Stormfly!" Astrid yells and races over to a horse leaping onto her back.

Snotlout lets me go and I grab Astrids outstretched hand and she pulls me up onto the saddle. I look back at the burning building before a echoing boom sounds through the air and the entire building explodes.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yells and her mare neighs before she races forward, broken bits of the building behind us and I can see dad breaking away from us, still running and races down the street, Gobber's car shop if Im estimating right.

"Where are we going?!" I demand looking at Astrid.

"The answer is obvious." Tuffnut says looking at me also on a horse, Belch I think.

"Away." Ruffnut finishes.

"I called them last night and explained what happened. They ride their horses to your house." Astrid says before I can even ask.

"Would it kill you to let me ask first?" I ask rolling my eyes slightly.

"Yes. We dont have much time before were swarmed by the police, where is the Red Death?" Astrid asks looking back at me.

"It's...in a abandoned ware house at the edge of Berk." I say quickly, "Dragon Island street if I'm remembering right." I say and Astrid purses her lips before she pats Stormflys side.

"Okay girl." She mutters and I look back at the other teens on their horses looking like a small herd that's been released rushing from and erupting volcano of what was my house.

"Into the great beyond!" Tuffnut yells throwing up his arm, "To T.!"

Hang on, bud. Hang on.

We reach the warehouse a little less than half an hour and even from where we are I can hear the police and fire truck sirens going off as they try to put out the flames.

I slide from off Stormfly a wave of dizziness hitting me. Astrid lands next to me with a soft thud, "You okay?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No. But Toothless is more important than it." I say quietly. We advance on the door Astrid gripping her gun tightly in one hand, Tuffnut walks forward grabbing the handle.

We all hold our breath before Tuffnut turns and shoves me to the door, "On second thought, its your horse." He says and I let out a slow breath before I grip the handle and push the door open.


	18. Go Swim

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry this chapter went through rewrite after rewrite until I was finally satisfied. Just so your all aware, the time span of this is four months. :) And wow, writing as Viggo gives me great thrill. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I walk forward, my prosthetic clicking softly against the concrete. "Okay, can we get a vote for weird and creepy?" Snotlout asks softly and I see both twins dim shadows raise their hands.

" I tracked Ryker here." I say pointing down at the ground. Looking around at the empty warehouse, where are they?

"Maybe they moved." Fishlegs suggests sounding hopeful.

The door slams behind us and I jump whirling around, swaying slightly, were trapped here. "Okay..." I say and the lights snap on blinding me briefly.

"Hiccup Haddock." A voice says and I turn looking as a man walks into the room, Viggo Grimborn I think. "We meet at last." He says voice smooth.

"Okay, who is this guy?" Snotlout asks and I wave a hand to silence him.

Viggo laughs softly, "I must wonder though, how can someone so obviously genius be so injudicious?"

"Uh...?" Tuffnut says and I clench my jaw.

"It's a trap." I say and Viggo smiles.

"Ah, yes. You really do show intelligence at a young age. I must admit I am impressed." Viggo says and Astrid lifts her gun up blowing a bubble.

"Take another step towards Hiccup and I'll shoot." She warns and Viggo shakes his head.

"You wont. That's not in your character." Viggo says and I bite my lip looking around the small room. Where is Toothless? Viggo takes another step forward and Astrid pops her bubble and fires at him. Viggo ducks and the bullet hits a pipe and water starts to pour from it.

"I see." Viggo says after a second and I clench my jaw, Astrid taking a step closer to me the other teens doing the same, like Im a little brother they dont want to lose.

Dagur and Ryker step forward followed dozens of other people. "Viggo, where is my stallion, where is Toothless?" I demand and he smiles slightly sadly. What did he do!?

"Well you see, he isn't very agreeable is he? Blind as he is." Viggo says and I can feel my blood draining from my face.

"Where is he? If you let him and the other teens go free you can do whatever you want with me." I say. Not like it matters I'm dying anyway, water hits my shoe and I look up at the broken pipe as it bursts more. Viggo looks unworried as if his warehouse was planned to be flooded.

Astrid shoots me a withering glare and I let out a slow breath looking at Viggo waiting for his answer. "Tempting. Very tempting I must admit, but it would be so much easier to kill you right now instead of giving you time to find another escape." Viggo says and I freeze softly as Dagur smirking lifts up his rifle. "Goodbye, Hiccup Haddock."

Dagur fires the gun and I freeze in place there is no escape from this one. You can't outrun a bullet. Something heavy shoves me to the small river and I groan softly looking up my eyes widening, "Toothless!"

I get to my feet running a hand through his tangled mane as he turns his head glaring in the general direction of Viggo, Ryker and Dagur. "What are you waiting for! Shoot them all!" Viggo yells angrily.

The people behind him start to fire their and and Astrid fires back. I close my eyes feeling the world spin. I feel exhausted, Toothless shifts and I open my eyes as the ceiling creeks. I jerk my head up as the pipes no longer supporting the old cement ceiling anymore falls. I gasp and shift through the past ankle deep water trying to get away. "Hiccup!" Astrid yells before it hits.

My left leg is smashed and if I wasn't already missing that limb, it would have been the end of it. I hit the water with a splash and sit up looking at the ceiling. Nearly half of it fell and the water keeps coming, who's stupid idea was it to meet in a abandoned water works? They deserve several kicks.

Toothless nudges my shoulder and I look back at him rubbing water from my eyes, "I'm okay." I say quietly, there's no way he can see I smashed under the ceiling. Astrid rushes over to me spraying me with water.

"Oh my gosh!"She says and I looking at my smashed prosthetic, there's little chance I remove the straps to the prosthetic with my jeans covering them. Astrid shoves at the cement and I try to assist her but the angle is awkward.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask and she grunts looking at me.

"Followed that guy somewhere. Everyone else didn't survive the ceiling. Come on!" She groans as another pipe breaks the room a small version of Niagara Falls.

"Astrid." I say as the water starts building up past her hip. The only reason my head is it under is because I'm gripping Toothless so tightly in floating.

"It's fine. I'll get you out." She promises shoving harder.

"Or maybe we can just leave him to drown." Dagur says and I whip my head up before he tackles Astrid.

"Astrid!" I yell as she disappears beneath the glass covered water, where the glass came from is beyond me, but there's lots of it. Toothless neighs loudly and I scan the water for the Hofferson girl panic building as she doesn't resurface.

I can't do _ANYTHING_!

Astrid pops up, cheek slashed, and bleeding broad no longer intact. She stands the water up to her shoulders and touching my neck, "No, no no!" Astrid yells and dives again. I can feel her tugging at the ceiling around my foot before she resurfaces gasping for breath.

"Astrid." I say quietly and she looks over at me. "There's no time, rske Toothless and go. Tell my dad I love him." I says and she shakes her head.

"I can't leave you!" She says and I suck in a deep breath looking at her wild blue eyes and soaking hair.

"You cheat terribly at Uno." I mutter softly before I release Toothless. I fall into the water with a splash the waves and broken glass imminently shoving at me.

I look down at my smashed foot and lean forward reaching for the prosthetic. Little closer, little closer and no more arm. Great. I see Toothless's legs moving and I assume Astrid has left for help.

I clench my jaw, working with my free right foot and shove at the fallen ceiling. Nothing happens, I'm dying from the poison and I can only hold my breath for so long. Why is fate laughing at me.

A person appears in front of my suddenly and my eyes widen as I place him. Dagur. He looks at me, green eyes focused, he rips the rifle from off his back and I want to groan, I'm literally drowning and your going to shoot me? Does if give you some thrill or what.?

Dagur moves forward and shoves the rifle under the cement and pushes up, I watch the metal bend slowly before the cement lifts slightly. Dagur has got to spend twenty hours in the gym. Ignoring my thought I shove with my right foot and my left breaks free.

Dagur turns to me, and grabs my arms pulling me to the surface. As soon as we break free I let out a gasping breath staring at the young adult across from me doing the same, "Are you okay?" Dagur asks and I nod breathlessly. "If we wait, the water will reach the ceiling." Dagur says and I nod.

"Why did you...?" I start coughing up water before I can finish.

"Save you?" Dagur asks and I nod, his eyes grow distent for a second, "Heather." He says and I blink.

"What?" I asks and he looks me in the eyes.

"She's my sister. I wouldn't want that happening to her." Dagur says. Oh.

The water laps around us for a little longer before Dagur grips my arm again, "Can you walk?" He asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"My prosthetic was just smashed by a ceiling. What do you think?" I ask sarcastically. Dagur purses his lips, rolling his eyes slightly before he pulls me to the edge of the ceiling.

I grab the end and pull myself up onto it. Im not completely helpless. Dagur grabs my hand and pulls me to my foot. I grab his arm instinctively as I start to tip left. Dagur doesn't comment and we work our way over to the edge of the building.

Police cars are spread across the front of it like a horrible case of chicken pox's and I can see Astrid and Toothless both soaking wet standing next to my dad Astrid using lots of hand gestures and yelling, Viggo and Ryker stand side by side fixe or six other Red Death members all handcuffed waiting next to the cars. The teens are next to their horses looking around frantically.

"You feel like jumping?" Dagur asks and I look at him.

"Are you serious! That's a thirty foot probably more drop!" I exclaim and he shrugs.

"Well do you reckon we grow wings and fly? Or perhaps we should pickpocket the water for a staircase." Dagur says and I huff.

"Amusing."

"I do try."

Water hits my ankle and I look back at the water pouring over the sides, "You really had to choose the used to be water factory?" I groan and Dagur rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I have a plan, but there's about 99% chance it will back fire." Dagur says and I shrug.

"I'm literally dying so, no worries." I say and at the mention of the poison, my vision blurs incredibly.

"Okay, just a, stand there for a second." Dagur says and releases me. I wobble for a second before I manage to balance. "Hope you like sledding." Dagur says and I look at him as his blurry form walks forward carrying a long board.

"Your as crafty as you are crazy." I mutter before Dagur plops the wood onto the water and sits on it. I gracefully fall behind him and grip his shoulders. "When this kills us, Im going to haunt you." I promise and Dagur huffs.

"How does a ghost haunt a ghost?" Hr asks and I smirk.

"Dont worry. I'll manage."

"Shut your trap." Dagur says and I snap my mouth shut gripping his shoulders before he shoves off the end of the roof, the board tips like a slide and Dagur and I slide down it, falling as it ends I black out slightly snapping awake as I hit the ground rolling.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells and I sit up gripping my spinning head, horrible pain shooting through me before Astrid's arms wrap me in a hug. "Oh I thought-" she starts and I sway in her arms before loosing consciousness.

 **A/N...Nope. Not satisfied with it. One more chapter, and then this story will be done :)**

 **Please review!**


	19. Berk Horse Training Academy

**A/N Yup. Dont like this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. (I am terrible and writing ending chapters.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groan softly opening my eyes to a bright white room. The beeping continues and for a brief second, I'm terrified that I'm just waking up from losing my leg and that was all a dream. "Does your arm hurt?" A voice asks next to me and I whip my head in that direction, seeing Astrid next to me, hair down instead of in its usual braid.

"No." I answer my voice slightly distant.

Astrid smashes my arm with a punch and I yelp gripping it, "Ow! _Now_ it does!"

"That's for being a selfless git." She says angrily, "Your last words to me were almost, "You cheat terribly at Uno"!"

I sigh heavily looking over at her, "Be honest, what was I supposed to say, "Take a shower?"." I ask and she glares at me but makes no comment.

"Hiccup! Your up!" Dad says before he walks into my line of sight. I smile weakly looking at Astrid finally placing why she looks weird. With both her hair down and the fact that she's not wearing the million hidden weapons and her gun.

"Twenty hours." Astrid says.

"How long was I-" My voice dies and I look at Astrid with shock. "How do you do that?" I ask. The bed creaks as dad sits on the end looking at me relieved.

Astrid shrugs, "I knew you were going to ask it sometime. Toothless is fine he actually broke into the hospital a few hours ago." Astrid says and I smile softly at the sight playing in my mind.

"What about the poison? And Viggo and Ryker?" I ask and dads face darkens.

"Jail life sentence for both of them." Dad says and I blink. That fits them well.

"The cure for the poison was funnily enough, grease. Tuffnut thought of it, Sandra is devious." Astrid says and I look up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. What happened to Dagur?" I asks and Astrid's lips purse.

"Well your dad wanted to give him a life sentence, but I convinced him otherwise-" Asrid starts.

"You held a gun to my forehead and told me to let him go free." Dad says and I snort.

"Really?" I ask looking over at Astrid.

"He saved your life. He could have left you to drown, his sister picked him up a couple hours ago." Astrid explains and I let out a slow breath.

"How long to I have to stay here?" I ask and both dad and Astrid shrug.

"Probably for a few days. I'll go ask Fira." Dad says and stands walking out of the room. I look at Astrid as she spins the end of her hair.

"Hiccup, since the twins ran over Viggo with Barf and Belch and Fishlegs and Snotlout dragged of Ryker and Alvin's in prison, I...I-I was released as your bodyguard. I'm going home." She says softly and my thoughts freeze for a second.

"Oh." I mutter and look up at her. "When are you leaving?" I ask and she sighs.

"As soon as my mom gets here. She's about five minutes away now." She says and I sigh.

"Despite the fact you drove me crazy, I'm glad you had to follow me around for four months." I say and she smirks.

"Yeah that was fun. You broke my truck though." She says and I roll my eyes.

"You crashed it into Gobber's shop. I don't have my license yet." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah. Hate to break it to you, I'm pretty sure we can all drive a car." Snotlout says and I snap my head to them as they walk into the room.

"How did you get in here?" I ask and Tuffnut smirks.

"Took a lessen from T." He answers and I groan. They broke into a hospital!?

Dad walks back into the room, eyes scanning the them before he sighs and sits down at the end of my bed, "They never go away do they?" Dad asks and I shake my head.

"Nope."

Fira walks into the room followed by 9  
Officer Hofferson. I bite my lip to withhold a groan, I do not want Astrid to go away. Beyond Toothless she's my best friend.

"Astrid, lets go." Officer Hofferson says and Astrid looks at me before she hands me a piece of paper.

"It's my number and address, call me sometime okay?" She asks and I nod.

"As you wish milday." I say and she blushes before walking over to her mother. As they leave the room, Astrid pauses in the doorway.

"You play Uno horribly." With that spoken she disappears down the hall. You've got to be kidding me, what is it with the Uno last lines!?

"Well now I suppose we'll take a lesson from Astrid and leave and go sleep." Tuffnut says and I nod looking over at the rings under they're eyes and exhausted posture.

"Yeah. You do that."

 **Two months later.**

I flip the paper from Astrid in my hands for beyond the fifteen time in the last second. Our house had been rebuilt to a smaller simpler log cabin and my dad was planning on retiring from office soon. Mostly so he can keep and eye on me, but its nice to know he cares.

When rebuilt shattered things are beautiful and stronger than before. And that is my family now. Toothless included.

I lift up my phone holding it in my hand staring at the numbers."Just call her." Tuffnut says behind me and I look back at him from my position on the fence next to Toothless, "Why isn't he calling her? Do you think he knows how to call anyone?" Tuffnut asks and snorts with laughter afterwards.

Rolling my eyes I type in Astrid's digits and call, it rings twice before I hear the Hoffersons voice, "Is this spam? Because I do not want your rubber ducks." Astrid says.

"Sorry. I guess I'll call back." I say and there was a small beat.

"Hiccup!" She asks and I grin.

"Yeah, so before you try and punch me through the phone, the other teens and I have been working for the last few weeks and were starting a Berk Horse Training Academy. You interested?" I ask rubbing Toothless's head.

"Yes! I'll go bug my mom, give me a sec." Astrid calls and I hear the phone put down and then Astrid leaving the room with a cry of, "MOM!"

 _'This is Berk. Wild horses are the thing. Toothless and I may both be cripples but together we are strong. Our small little city in the middle of nowhere is freezing all the time, you literally feel north of hopeless. But its home, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.'_

 **A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

 **SORRY FOR KILLING YOUR EARS! :D**

 **And might I add I feel very clever for this line,"Berk Horse Training Academy." :)**

 **Please review! :D :D  
**


End file.
